Field of the Invention
Dynamic single-transistor memory elements allow for the storage of and regeneration of requisite information for purposes of utility in connected selective circuitry. Generally, the dynamic single-transistor memory elements comprise a transistor generally connected to a bit line and a corresponding word line, and a capacitor connected in series thereto.